tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Biggest Present of All
The Biggest Present of All is the sixteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot All the engines on the Island of Sodor are very excited. Hiro is returning for a visit, and to help with the summer holiday makers. The Fat Controller is throwing a surprise welcome party at Knapford for Hiro, and tells Thomas to tell all the other engines. But Thomas' mind isn't on the party; he wants to get Hiro a wonderful gift to celebrate his visit. Thomas puffs all around the island, trying to find something special for Hiro. Later, Thomas arrives at Knapford, but no one is there, as Thomas hadn't told anybody about the party. Thomas quickly races around the island, and all soon arrive at Knapford. Thomas apologizes for not finding a gift, but Hiro insists that the best present of all, was having all of his friends together. Characters * Thomas * Hiro * Edward * Henry * Percy * Toby * Emily * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mavis (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * The bird watcher (cameo) Locations * Brendam * Knapford * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite * McColl Farm Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters in January 2010. * Kevin still mistakenly calls Thomas "boss", which began when he took over as manager in Steamy Sodor for a short while. * A set of red Pacific wheels are seen in the Sodor Steamworks. These are assumed to be Hank's because he's the only Pacific locomotive with red wheels at this time. Goofs * Thomas should have known that Hiro would not need a bell, a barn, or some slate. * The Fat Controller tells Hiro to go to the Steamworks to have his engine checked. But, Hiro doesn't have an engine as he is the engine. * Thomas says that he'll find a present for his new friend Hiro, but they have been friends since Thomas found him. * Percy was pulling four mail coaches in this episode, but in Thomas, Percy and the Post Train four mail coaches were said to be too much for one engine to pull. * When Toby, James, and Henry puff away to shunt trucks, James has Henry's whistle and Henry has James' whistle. * Emily leaves Farmer McColl's farm after she meets Thomas there the first time, but later she is waiting there again. Gallery File:TheBiggestPresentofAll1.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll2.png|Toby File:TheBiggestPresentofAll3.png|Henry at Maithwaite File:TheBiggestPresentofAll4.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll5.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll6.png|Hiro, the Fat Controller, Percy, and Thomas File:TheBiggestPresentofAll7.png|Thomas and Emily at McColl Farm File:TheBiggestPresentofAll8.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll9.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll10.png|Toby, James, and Henry File:TheBiggestPresentofAll11.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll12.png|Thomas enters the Sodor Steamworks File:TheBiggestPresentofAll13.png|Thomas and Kevin File:TheBiggestPresentofAll14.png|Victor and Kevin File:TheBiggestPresentofAll15.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll16.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll17.png|Toby, James, Mavis, and Henry File:TheBiggestPresentofAll18.png|Thomas and Gordon File:TheBiggestPresentofAll19.png|Thomas and Edward File:TheBiggestPresentofAll20.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll21.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll22.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll23.png|Gordon, Percy, Toby, Mavis, Henry, and Edward Episode 450px|left Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes